1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of synthesizing a highly pure, single crystal of silver thiogallate (AgGaS.sub.2) and particularly to such a crystal epitaxially grown from a solution of silver thiogallate dissolved in antimony sulfide (Sb.sub.2 S.sub.3) or lead sulfide (PbS).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space Age electronics has resulted in the development of a wide variety of advanced electronic components, including devices known as electro-optic tunable filters. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,197,008 and 4,240,696 are illustrative of such devices. Various semiconductor materials have been suggested for use in such devices, including silver thiogallate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,008 discloses such a device using silver thiogallate crystalline material. This crystalline material presently is only available as large single crystals which must be cut and ground to thickness of about 50 micrometers for use in electro-optical tunable filters. It would, however, be desirable if the crystal were considerably thinner. But the minimum thickness of this crystal that can be obtained using grinding techniques is about 50 micrometers.